The Titania and the Dragon
by Rainero
Summary: What if Erza had someone else that she had cared for instead of Jella? How would things turn out for them? Enjoy R&R!


In the year X775 a small village known as Rosemary was attacked by child hunters. The Child hunters gathered children to make them slaves. That day everyone's lives in the Rosemary village were changed. All the children that were taken from their homes were made slaves to built the Tower of heaven.

Among the children that were taken into slavery was a girl named Erza. She had scarlet hair and brown eyes. She was with other children and was like the big sister to some of them. Well there were two boys that were impressed with Erza. One boy had messy light blue hair while the other ha back hair.

The boy with the black hair was silent, he never spoke much but at the same time he never complained. As for all the other children they stuck together, s if they were a small family to keep each other going.

One day as Erza was sitting with the light blue haired boy and a couple of other kids they were all telling their names.

"My name is Simon."

"I'm Wally."

"I'm Jellal."

"I'm Erza."

They all looked at the boy with black hair who was sitting in a corner. Simon slightly frowned at him.

"Aren't you ever going to join us?"

Wally frowned as well.

"Yeah, that's not dandy at all."

Erza went to him.

"Will you at least telly us your name?"

The boy just looked at Erza then spoke.

"...my name is Drakensus."

Wally snickered.

"What kind of a name is that?"

Erza didn't laugh as she just looked at Drakensus then she smiled at him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Erza."

Drakensus just looked at her then Erza continued.

"Want to become friends?"

"...friends?"

Erza gave a nod then Drakensus smiled.

"Friends, we shall be."

**Later...**

Erza was laying on the ground then she looked to see the Drakensus was still sitting but he was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?"

He shook his head and Erza smiled at him.

"Do you think that someday we'll be able to get out of here?"

"Yes."

"What would you do?"

"Be free and follow my dream."

Erza smiled at him then he looked at her.

"What would you do, Erza?"

"I would become a wizard."

Drakensus smiled warmly at her then patted her head.

"I'm sure you'll be a strong wizard."

**A week later...**

Erza and a few other kids have managed to find a way to leave their slavery lives but then they were also aware that they had to hurry. Erza was scared because she knew what would happen if anyone was caught by the guards, they were to be killed on the spot. She also knew that Drakensus wasn't with them but all the other kids she was enslaved with were with her.

They were soon seen by the guards who were coming to them.

"Alright, so you thought that you can run away from us. Tell us whose plan this was and we will take that one person and spare the rest of you."

None of the kids answered the guard so then the guard looked at Erza and pointed.

"It was you, wasn't it?"

Jellal stood between them.

"No it was my idea."

Jellal was hit out of the way and Erza was taken away by the guards.

After a short torture session Erza was chained to large stone with a magic seal for her to give her apologies to. After the guards left Erza began to feel pain of magic being forced into her body. It was hurting her so much that she screamed in pain.

In one of the hallways Drakensus was running to find Erza. He could hear her screams but then he stopped when he saw the guards that took Erza from the other children. He glared at them as he took a step closer.

"Are you the ones that took Erza?!"

"You mean the little red headed girl?! She is repenting to Zeref right now! Go back to work!"

After hearing that Drakensus charged at the two guards and beat them. When he was done he grabbed one of the guards and sucked the life out of the guard in one breath. The other guard was in shock but he didn't get up fast enough when he was given the same fate as his partner. All that remained were their spears and Drakensus ran to look for Erza.

He soon found her and broke her free from the chins. He helped her to her feet then looked at her.

"Erza! Are you alright?"

Erza weakly opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Drakensus...is that you?"

He hugged her.

"I'm glad you're okay!"

"How did you find me?"

"I have strong senses."

He picked her up bridal syle then looked at her.

"I will get you away from this place so that you can live your dream and become a very strong wizard."

Erza just stared at him.

"Drakensus..."

He smiled at her.

He ran out of there with Erza in his arms then he ran outside to where all of the boats were but the boat he had Erza in was a small boat for her to get out of there. He sailed her off and she looked at him and called back.

"DRAKENSUS!"

He smiled as he yelled back at her.

"Until we meet again, Erza Scarlet!"


End file.
